New Girl, New Claws
by Nightmare Goddess16
Summary: I'm Vivian Moon and I'm a mutant. And this is a story of how I met them and of how my life began. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. All positive reviews welcome!


**Hey, there people its NG (Nightmare Goddess16) and here's a new story "New Girl, New Claws".**

I'm Vivian Moon and I'm a mutant. This is my story of how it began.

**(*Flashback*) 1845 Southwest Territories Canada**

I ran thru the forest to get away from the villagers who try to kill me but can't. I ran farther into the forest looking over my shoulder when I ran into two boys. _"Ouch… Damn it."_ I whispered rubbing my head and looked up to see the two boys. One with lightish brown hair and had long animal like claws while the others had black hair and what looked like bone claws coming from his knuckles.

I turned to check behind me for the villagers to see if they were close and pulled the two boys arms into a cave.

The boy with lightish brown hair half growled _"What was that for, who are you and what are you doing here?"_

I was still trying to catch my breath from running, quickly popped my head out of the cave and said _"My names Viv and I was running from the villagers you saw back there from trying to kill me."_ As adrenaline ran thru my veins. Suddenly my nails grew longer, sharper _"Oh no not again"_ I said scooting my back to the cave wall to keep my from hurting the two boys in front of me. I closed my eyes scared of what they think of my eyes changing from deep brown to Violet.

"_Victor, She's like us"_ I heard a different voice say as he stepped closer.

"_Viv, my name is James but call me jimmy and this is Victor my brother. When did you start running?"_ He asked in a kind voice.

I opened my eyes to look at James and Victor. James looked about eleven or _twelve my age and Victor was about fourteen by the looks of it._

"_I ran from home four months ago. Why?"_

"_What is your full name?"_ Victor asked

"_It's Vivian, Vivian Moon. Now can you tell_ _please tell me why you're asking."_ I said and half angry Half Worried.

"_Well… It's because we saw some wanted papers with your picture."_ Jimmy said pulling out a picture of a girl with black and blood red striped hair tannish brown skin and deep brown eyes. Under the picture was the reward money of $100.00 alive.

After reading I tried to a step farther from them afraid that they will turn me in.

"_Ok that is me but please don't take me back. Please."_

"_Viv, we won't take you back to them we are the same"_ Jimmy said trying to calm me down.

"Victor, can we take her with us?"

Victor looked at me and asked _"Will you be able to keep up with us?"_ I nodded my head yes and Jimmy took out his hand and took me with them.

I have been in all four wars with them.

By this time all three of us are in a cell somewhere in the U.S. When Victor went rouge and killed god knows how many solders. And Jimmy and I stood up for him. When suddenly the cell door opened and a man dressed in what looked like a generals uniform.

The man said _"You three were scheduled to be executed at 5 hundred hours this morning by shooting line-up."_

"_It didn't do much good for us or them" _Victor saidsruginghis shoulders.

"_Shut up Victor" _Jimmy and I said together.

"_I guess not Victor. I have a Proposition for you three. You can stay in here till they figure out what to do with you or you can work with my special group."_

"_And just who are you and why do you want us?" _I asked not trusting him.

"_I am Major William Striker dear Vivian. And there is a group very much like you. Mutants. Plus it says on your files you fought in all four wars. This is very rare for you Vivian considering you're a girl in the armies." _He said.

"_Watch it bub I may be a girl but I can still put you, Victor, and Jimmy on your asses"_ I said a little ticked that he made that comment.

"_You might want to rethink of saying against being a girl she can really kick our ass." Victor said and Jimmy nodded his head in agreement._

"_Ok, so you want to join our team?" _ Striker said.

"_It's better than this hell hole. Besides what do we got to lose?"_ Victor said.

I sighed and stood up with the chains around my wrists and ankles and said _"Fine just get these stupid chains off of us."_

After that we went with Striker and meet the rest of the group. We would first meet with Wade. After that we would meet the others.

A man with two katanas on his back walked and said _"Hey, Striker who are these three?" _

"_This is Wade. Wade this is James, Victor, and Vivian they ferals."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Vivian." _Wade said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I simple smiled and said in a sweet voice _"It's Viv and if you don't get your arm off my shoulder I will break your arm in three places for you can't use you precious katanas."_

Wade instantly took his arm off and moved two steps away Jimmy and Victor just laughed.

"_Wade, go introduce our new friends to the others."_ Striker said with a sly smile and left.

I leaned to Jimmy's and Victor's and said _"I don't trust Striker. Something feels off with him."_

"_Let's just see where this heads Viv. Ok?" _Jimmy said.

I sighed and said _"Ok, Jimmy but if anything happens I will kick your ass. Got it."_

Victor grinned a said _"Well, this is going to be even more fun."_

"_Shut up Victor."_ I said in an angry tone.

Wade took us to meet the others and said _"So what can you guys do?"_

"_Mostly Victor and I are the same type of feral. I just have bone claws on my knuckles and Victor's from his nails."_

"_What about Viv?"_

"_Well, I'm a feral and my nails come out like Victors but longer and sharper. I also have other powers but that's a surprise."_ I said a finger to my lips.

We followed Wade to what I presumed was the living room and saw four other people. One was a black man wearing a straw cowboy hat sitting on the couch watching T.V. Sitting next to him was a big guy with a beer in his hand the other two were normal looking but one was watching T.V. and the other was sitting on a chair cleaning both his 36. mm.

The big guy turned to see us and said _"Who's the fresh meat?" _I did a mental eye roll and just walked behind Victor and Jimmy. The others turned to see us but mostly staring at me. They probably never had seen a female mutant.

Wade said _"Guys this is James, Victor, and Vivian."_

"_It's just_ _Viv" _I muttered.

The one with the cowboy hat got up and walked in front of us and said _"It's good to meet ya guys. I'm John."_ Sticking out his hand. Jimmy and I were the ones who shake his hand. The big guy walked over and said _"Hey, I'm Fred and the two guys over there are Zero and Chris A.k.a Bolt." _I turned to see the other two when I felt a familiar arm over my shoulders. I said _"If you don't get your arm off me Wade I will put you on your ass."_

"_Come on Viv give us a chance." I heard Wade say._

I turned my head gave him a sweet smile and grabbed his wrist twisted it and flipped to his back. And said _"I told you not to make a move on me. And try it again I will break your arm. Got it." _

I turned to the others and said _"It's nice to meet the rest of you too."_

I paused to sniff the air smiled and said _"And you guys have cool powers as well."_

"_What do you mean Viv did Striker say something?"_ John said.

"_No. I just know that you can teleport, Fred is industerable and super strong, Wade has super-fast reflexes, Chris can influence electricity, and Zero has Kinetic powers and extreme stealth especially with those 36 mm's." _I said simply.

"_Viv… How did you know there powers?" _Victor and Jimmy said sternly

"_I told you guys I have other powers one of my other powers are Smelling mutations" _I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"_Ok, at least tell us how many powers you have"_ Wade said.

I sighed and said _"Aside from my smell and feral I have four other powers. You happy now."_

**Wow. That was not so bad. I think? Well it's up to you. Please Review!**

**~NG**


End file.
